A keyword search is often employed when searching for content within a set of electronic communications. This may lead to issues when content of interest is contained within a link embedded within a given communication. For example, if a sufficient period of time passes following initial viewing of linked content within an e-mail message, it may be difficult for a user to remember and formulate a search query containing terms contained within the link. In such scenarios, a significant amount of time might be required to relocate content of interest.